Es-tu prêt?
by babylink
Summary: OS - Daejae (BAP; Daehyun x Youngjae) - Avec lemon - Croisé avec "Ne me laisse pas"


Nous étions jeudi 11 avril, il était 16:00, et comme chaque jeudi, mon petit rituel pouvait commencer. Je me rendis dans les studios de la TSent dans le but de regarder Youngjae répéter. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que j'avais des vues sur lui. Il me rendait fou. Par moment, j'avais l'impression que lui aussi, mais je finissais par me dire que je me faisais simplement des idées. Quand je le voyais se trémousser sur la chorégraphie de One Shot, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Il était tellement mignon.  
Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je me lance, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je le rejoignis sur la piste, il s'arrêta de danser.

"Dae!"

Il éteignit la musique.

"Hey. Je... euh... je suis venu répéter.  
- A cette heure-ci? Tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui occupe la salle il me semble.  
- Euh... Je peux partir si tu le souhaites."

Je fis donc demi tour, mais il me rattrapa par la main, je me sentis rougir. Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas le moment de rougir. Vraiment pas. Il allait se douter de quelque chose. Il se plaça devant moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux marrons comme des noisettes.

"Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas remarqué? Je te vois souvent aux alentours du studio le jeudi alors que tu ne devrais pas y être, tu n'es pas très discret."

Il se doutait donc déjà de quelque chose. Foutue discrétion, elle finira par me perdre. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

"Salut les mecs! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Dae?"

C'était Himchan.

"Je lui ai demandé de venir répéter avec moi pour perfectionner certains mouvements. Mais toi qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici?"

Youngjae semblait déçu et très énervé de voir Himchan ici.

"Reste poli avec moi tu veux. Je passe simplement reprendre quelques affaires que j'ai oublié ce matin. Je fais vite, Zelo m'attend dehors."

On voyait à l'expression de son visage qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ni Youngjae ni moi ne fîmes de remarque. J'étais trop préoccupé par le fait qu'il venait de mentir à Himchan à propos de ma présence. Himchan qui d'ailleurs, était plus gêné que jamais. Mais peu m'importait de savoir ce qu'il allait faire avec notre petit maknae, Youngjae avait l'air impatient qu'il s'en aille.

"Bon eh bien... on se voit demain!"

Himchan sortit en hâte. Youngjae prit ma tête dans ses mains. Ses douces et chaudes mains. Un frisson me parcourrut le corps. Je rougis encore plus.

"Chez moi, 19:30, diner, je t'attendrai."

Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis il partit. Ses paroles résonnaient en écho dans ma tête. Etait-ce réel? Youngjae, le Youngjae qui hante mes pensées depuis longtemps déjà, qui m'invitait chez lui? et pour manger en plus? Je ne pouvais être qu'impatient.  
Il était 18:15 et je venais juste de rentrer chez moi. Sachant qu'il me fallait 15 minutes pour aller jusque chez Youngjae, il me restait donc à peine une heure pour me préparer. C'était un rendez-vous important pour moi, il fallait que je sois beau.  
Ma montre indiquait 19:30. J'étais à l'heure, mais je n'osais pas sonner. Je pris une grande inspiration.

*driiing*

La porte s'ouvrit, me laissant voir un Youngjae resplendissant, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Entre!"

Il était vraiment magnifique. Il portait un tshirt blanc avec le drapeau des Etats-Unis. Mon préféré. Je trouvais qu'il le mettais en valeur.  
On s'installa à table, il avait cuisiné du riz cantonnais avec des nems à la crevette. Simple, mais succulent. De toute façon, je ne suis pas très difficile en matière de cuisine. Le dessert était un morceau de cheesecake. Ou plutôt deux. J'avais faim. Et puis, c'était ma pâtisserie préférée, après tout.  
J'étais très à l'aise. Durant tout le repas, on avait beaucoup parlé, rigolé, et on s'était même échangé quelques secrets.  
Le repas touchait à sa fin.

"Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, merci Jae."

En réalité, je n'avais jamais passé une aussi bonne soirée, sa compagnie me faisait tellement de bien.

"Merci à toi."

Il n'avait pas lâché son sourire de toute la soirée. Je me leva et pris mon blouson.

"Euh... Dae?  
- Oui?  
- Tu voudrais pas rester encore un peu? On pourrait regarder un film?  
- Avec plaisir!"

On n'eut aucun mal à se mettre d'accord sur le film qu'on allait regarder: Avatar. Le lecteur DVD se trouvait dans sa chambre, nous nous y rendîmes donc. Oh mon dieu. Youngjae et moi dans sa chambre. Je devais rester calme. Pour une fois, il fallait que je le sois. La petite voix dans ma tête m'ordonnait de rester confiant.  
Au bout d'une heure, Youngjae parla, ce qui me fit sursauter.

"Il fait chaud tu ne trouve pas?"

Il enleva son tshirt. Je me retint de rougir. Il me parlait avec sa voix douce. Bordel, Jae, tu savais très bien que je détestais cette voix, je ne pouvais pas résister...

"Hey, viens là."

Il posa ma tête sur son torse. Mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure. La fin du film approchait. On le savait l'un autant que l'autre car on l'avait déjà vu auparavant. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour que ce moment ne finisse pas. Malheureusement, le générique de fin démarra. Youngjae éteignit la télé à l'aide de la télécommande.

"Regarde-moi."

Je le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Nous restâmes immobiles pendant au moins une minute entière. Je senti ses lèvres doucement se poser sur les miennes. Un frisson me parcourra le corps à nouveau. Nos langues se chevauchaient. C'était magique.  
Il enleva le peu de vêtement qui lui restait, révélant un corps parfait.

"Tu as peur?  
- Plus maintenant."

C'était vrai. J'avais soudainement pris confiance en moi.

"Déshabille-toi et laisse-moi faire."

Ca ressemblait à un ordre. Je l'imita donc et enleva mon tshirt, mon pantalon, puis mon caleçon.

Il descendit le long de mon corps afin d'atteindre mon pénis. Je tremblais un peu. Je tremblais de plaisir. Il le caressa puis il posa ses lèvres dessus. J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps. Je gémis à faible voix.

"Oh Jae...  
- Tu veux que j'arrête? Je ne t'en voudrai pas de ne pas être totalement prêt tu sais.  
- Non, je suis prêt. Depuis longtemps déjà."

Il remonta et m'embrassa à nouveau.

"Je... Oh mon dieu..."

Il pénétra en moi. Je trouvais cette sensation nouvelle assez étrange et douloureuse, mais ça me faisait du bien. C'était ma toute première fois avec un garçon. Il faisait des vas-et-vient d'une manière tellement subtile. J'avais la boule au ventre. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi parfait. Il se retira doucement puis s'allongea à cote de moi. Après 5 bonnes minutes de silence complet, avec pour seul bruit nos respirations haletantes, il parla.

"Je t'aime Daehyun.  
- Je t'aime aussi, Youngjae."

Il passa son bras autour de mon cou me permettant de poser ma tête sur son torse, puis on s'endormit. J'étais heureux.


End file.
